Delsin
Delsin (/'dɛlsɪn/; Lyrian: Deliun) is a large city in the Nokana Empire, situated on the furthest eastern coasts of Lyria. It is a hub of vibrant East Nokanian culture, with deep roots in fishing and trade practices. Formerly known within the Lyrian Empire as Deliun, the city has been one of the most important links in the empires of the peninsula, due to its easy connections with the Far East by sea, and its firm hold on the naval choke point between its cape and Kurn'mar'moor. Etymology Delsin ''is believed to be a direct simplification of the Lyrian ''Deliun, with no specific meaning in Tai'ora. The reason for this simplification is thought to be due to Tai'ora speakers' relative difficulty in pronouncing sharp vowel diphthongs (such as 'iu'). However, some linguists would argue that the shift occured as a result of constant misspelling of the name Deliun. The original name of Deliun ''would appear to be a combination of a modified Lyrian ''Dul (meaning "center") and the Lyrian Iun (meaning "forge"). With little historical allusion to forges, however, the word meaning literally "center forge" would be either very archaic or possibly incorrect. Another theory is that the word originates from much older Proto-Lyrian Dalia-un, meaning "altar of the sun", possibly alluding to its far-eastern location, and its proximity to the holy site at Tsusika. Culture Originally, Delsin was one of the first great Lyrian city states, and thus helped birth a large amount of East Lyrian culture. Delsin was also the closest major city to Tsusika, which helped foster a rather religious and devout population. The city had even been ruled by Tyrosi Church officials at some points in history. East Nokanians draw a major amount of influence from this rather autonomous Lyrian history, and as a result, are a more problematic region for the rest of the empire. Speaking a unique, thick dialect of Tai'ora (thought to be a blend of Lyrian (Language) and Tai'ora), and not much Atherin, the population is often hesitant to welcome outsiders who don't speak their brand of the language. However, once a general camaraderie is established, citizens of Delsin are likely to be lively, friendly, and above all, proud. Delsin's ports are astonishingly busy, and much of the empire's trade by sea comes through here (the rest coming by way of Detsu, Lyria, and Undai, primarily). However, going further into the city, one finds relatively peaceful streets and villas, often near the city center. A good portion of those seen in Delsin during the daytime are often farmers or other working-class folk coming into the city to take care of their daily to-dos. During the nighttime, however, the city bustles as much as it had during the day, both in affluent and poor neighborhoods, due to a rich tavern culture unique the the eastern Nokanian regions. Unlike the western empire's focus on alcoholic taverns, more common establishments in Delsin and greater Hota are taverns specializing in mood-enhancing or hallucinogenic drugs and drinks, often appearing more like a smoking lounge than a tavern. Use of Nokanian Summer, Kvurian Nightshade, and Ambrosia-based products in these establishments is extremely common, especially the local brew-infusion Agadai, a drink made by mixing Ambrosia and anise-flavored liqueur. However, though Kvurian Nightshade retains a legal status throughout the empire, use of the drug in eastern cities like Delsin is viewed culturally as a filthy habit. History 'Earliest History & Legends' For Lyrians, Delsin is hailed as one of the five Kasijuri, or First Cities, a league of early Lyrian cities whose origins are so ancient, that they are rooted in early myths. Legend holds that the city was founded by Lyrian Harbinger ancestors—the Apakasi—after a wandering band of Apani desecrated the holy site at Faernorius (later the site of Tsusika), by sacrificing an Apakasi alpha female to Sun Giant on the cliffs. The Apakasi retreated to Tsuakoi, a supposed hunting ground of endless prey, whose large stone walls (now known to be the Serratean Hills) protected the Apakasi from further pursuit by the Apani. The Apakasi hunted here for an unknown amount of time, until the Awakening, when angels of Kaibir came from the dawn to grant the Apakasi the power of apa. After receiving this gift, they begun to form an early pastoral culture in the area, and eventually founded the small farming community of Dalia-un, in the valley of the Tsuakoi, beneath the great hill Katusina, one of the Serratean Hills where the legendary hero Sibaia had contact with Kaibir's messengers. 'First Theocracy of Deliun' After the Awakening, Lyrian farmers in the Tsuakoi Valley were at some point united under the leadership of Sibaia, assumed to be shortly after contact with Kaibir's messengers. Sibaia ruled Deliun for roughly 40 years, fighting several wars with neighboring Lyrian groups, and uniting the greater Deliun area under his flag. He was regarded as an "adventurer-king", often scouring the reaches of eastern Lyria, supposedly fighting many mythical beasts and reaping rewards by raiding their lesser aggressive neighbors. His rule is generally thought to be the first theocracy of Deliun/Delsin, because of his mysterious and godlike status among local Lyrians. After Sibaia's supposed apotheosis, the city was ruled by three of his heirs, in conjunction with each other: Siba, Kasein, and Bainis. The three ruled together as a continued theocracy, claiming their father's divinity was passed on through them. But, strife among locals and strife among the brothers resulted in their ultimate splitting of rule. Siba stayed in Deliun's primary township and ruled there, while Kasein retreated northwest, to the foot of Katusina, where he built a castle to rule the people of that area. It became known as Kaseinmoka. Bainis, however, left to the south, building a fortress among the plains and agriculture that he called Tielae. Category:Cities, Towns, & Hamlets